


(TTS Podfic) Little Werewolf Oven

by Bittah_Wizard, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: TTS Podfic Author's original Summary -“You’re…funny. You’re funny. Holy shit, Laura said you were but then I saw your eyebrows and your face, and I was like, that’s not a funny face, Stiles, that’s a very serious and judgey face, but dude—you, indeed, are funny.”The one with Derek fucking Hale.





	(TTS Podfic) Little Werewolf Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Werewolf Oven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269816) by [Bittah_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Part Three of the Introduction to Chaos Theory series**

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Little Werewolf Oven](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jRgWGgWxrOUvpcYzyW6qxPsQr6VGvsS6)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
